Drugged and out of my mind
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: Pip has a drug confiscated that brings out lust in women and Alucard wants to test it on Seras
1. Chapter 1

**Drugged and out of my mind**

**Pip has a drug confiscated that brings out lust in women and Alucard wants to test it on Seras.**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

Chapter 1

Walter had confiscated the drug and it's instructions off Pip due to a complaint from one of Integra's newly hired maids. He'd used it to gain sex with the woman who had quit soon after. Alucard didn't give a shit until he heard Pip murmuring about using it on his police girl. Integra was taking all the humans on a holiday leaving Alucard alone with his police girl. He had intended to train her but it worried him more than he cared to admit that Pip would try to use HIS police girl for his own ends. He hid it under his curiosity to see if it would actually affect a vampire. He slipped through the walls into Walter's safe room which he used to store contraband and other goodies. He passed a bookcase full of porn magazines and some erotic "toys" he took down a magazine which depicted a man holding a young woman off the ground and fucking her with her knees pressed to her naked breasts and her lower legs bent over his hands. Her back was pressed into his chest as she and the man's penis was pulled higher than it would have normally stood erect. An image flashed into Alucard's mind of him doing the same to Seras and he mentally slapped himself before replacing the magazine and continuing on. He soon came across what he desired and the information booklet. He swiftly acquired it and left as a puddle of shadows.

He sat in his chamber on his plain yet regal black thrown he called his police girl to him and he was surprised when she came running. She entered his chamber timidly and stood before him and arm holding her side resting just under her huge breast that dwarfed most other females of her figure and many of those not. He took the time to take in her appearance. She was a pretty thing, petite but with large breasts and a slender figure complimented with long legs for her size. She was looking down at her bare feet and used her blonde bangs to hide most of her face but he could still make out her pretty pink lips. He caught himself and began to smile meanly at her as he thought gleefully about his little experiment. He stood up and strode across to where she was shyly standing she looked up at him somewhat longingly which sort of surprised him a little but he ignored it and reached into his coat taking out a clear bottle with a purple liquid inside. The police girl looked at it curiously before she went into a coughing fit as he sprayed her in the face with it.

She looked at him before backing up against a side wall as he returned to sitting on his throne. He looked at her again. She was wearing a singlet and a pair of cloth shorts that were shorter than even her Hellsing skirt. He watched and grinned as he realised she wasn't wearing a bra as he could see her hardening nipples. He smiled surprised that it was working. He could feel through their bond her rising lust. Her body was burning up and he felt it start to affect him a little.

"Master what did you do?" she almost demanded but before she could ask more she was cut off by a lustful whimper as she rubbed her legs together seeking friction to ease her suffering. "**Help me master!**" she called out to him in her mind as she continued to gasp, whimper and moan as she was consumed by a burning sensation that burnt upwards from her core. He smiled his cat like grin and stood up before striding over to her with the intention of tormenting her. However as he grew closer her smell became intoxicating. It smelled so beautiful he couldn't help but take deep breaths loving the scent of her lingering in his nostrils. He found himself licking his lips as his fangs grew long to match his rising blood lust. He wanted to taste her blood. No! He needed to or he felt that he would go insane with his thirst for it. When he reached her he saw her look away foolishly bearing her neck to him. He saw her arms drawn together under her heaving breasts. He smoothed his gloved hands down her pale shoulders and licked over her neck making her moan even louder. He started to nibble at the skin torturing them both. He bit down hard and she cried out in pain before sighing as pleasure took over.

Alucard's eyes shot open as the first of the spilled into his mouth touching his tongue. All the lust and arousal she was feeling served to arouse him and fill him with a desperate need to be inside her tight wet spot between her wonderful thighs. He swallowed hard doing so making a decision to get what he wanted no matter the cost even if his servant was unwilling. He took another mouthful savouring it as once he was finished with his little police girl her taste would change forever. He continued to drink until he had taken enough to weaken her so she would be more willing. He pulled out and grinned hungrily as his child turned to look at him with a look that wanted him to drain her fully so she could experience the pleasure for as long as possible. He licked up the blood that had dribbled down his chin. She started to babble incoherently as he leaned forward till their noses were touching and their eyes level though hers were wide with shock. His lips brushed hers gently as a feeling he couldn't quite grasp or remember ever having passed through him before disappearing just as quickly as it came. He kissed her quickly and as her mouth opened in shock and lust his long tongue tangled around hers, covering it with her own blood. He pulled out quickly and held her lips together with his teeth until she swallowed. He let her mouth open again to moan at the taste.

He kissed her again and smiled against her soft lips as she started to kiss him back. He was pleased that she could no longer resist him. She was his, his servant, his child, his….. He stopped any further thoughts not willing to acknowledge them or waste any further time. One of his hands grabbed the edge of her singlet and swiftly pulled it up revealing her large swollen breasts. Her broke off their kiss to a whimper of protest he lifted her up so that her chin was rubbing against the hair on the top of his head. She rested her hands on the top of his shoulders as he adjusted so she was leading against the wall legs bent over his left arm. He grasped one of her huge breast he smiled against her when he realised that it was just a bit larger than even his huge hands. He squeezed it gently then realised watching the way flesh sprang back when the pressure was removed. He could feel Seras's embarrassment; he knew fully well she'd never been touched in such a way before. He lightly tapped her nipple. He looked at it curiously before his gloves disappeared and he took her nipple again and began to roll it between his thumb and forefinger.

His little police girl was whimpering helplessly and he could easily smell the liquid flowing out of her core. She was soaking through even her pyjama shorts he thought it would begin to drip from her. It was torture to them both taking it so slow but he wanted to enjoy their first time together committing the sin of giving into their lust. He licked his lips and moved his tongue to her untouched breast and licked it quickly making her gasp and shiver. He smiled before taking it into his mouth sucking on it while his other hand massaged the other breast. He began to quicken his movements as she let out a girly, high pitched squeal at the pleasure burning through her body. He marvelled at the delicious taste of her flesh and he bit down to draw a little blood making her scream and orgasm against him. As she came down he realised her and let her fall to the hard stone floor and she moaned and rolled to the side rubbing her ass. He growled at viciously with a need to touch the area himself. Seras froze in fear before making an attempt to escape on all fours. She managed to get as far as the area in front of his throne before a ripping sound was heard and what little clothing she had on was torn clean off her.

"Please master stop!" she begged as he placed his lips on her perfect ass and kissed it. She cried out in shock as a finger eased itself into her soaking passage and began to slowly thrust in and out. When she started to moan he added another stretching her out and marvelling at how tight she was. He started to imagine her soft flesh around his long thick shaft. He licked his lips and withdrew his fingers not caring if she hadn't been stretched quite enough to make it less painful for her. Swiping an arm around her waist he lifted her up and turned her to face him. He kissed her ravenously fangs tearing at her lips making her cry into his mouth which allowed access for his tongue. In her head she was screaming for him to stop but her body only pulled in closer. He backed up slowly pulling her with him until he collapsed onto his throne. He let he go before swiftly grabbing her ass cheeks and lifting her onto his lap legs slipping under the arms of the throne. Her wet core was directly over his painful erection still enclosed in his now tight pants. He thrust up rubbing into her folds making gasp loudly before she moaned and rubbed back. Their hips kept pace with each other bring them both pleasure. Before she could resist him Alucard slipped into her mind and ordered her to unzip his pants. To keep her from knowing what she had done he began to suck on her nipple again while he pulled down his pants and briefs freeing his cock. He stopped sucking on Seras parted her legs even wider as he held her above his throbbing cock with the tip of it pressing gently into her folds. His police girl saw what he intended and started to try and break his grip on her.

"Master! Please no master I'm scared!" she begged him struggling to loosen his fingers on her ass. He ignored her and began to rub the head of his cock against her to coat it in her juices. Licking his lips he altered his grip moving his hands to her hips. She froze as he suddenly forced her down, impaling her with his great length. She screamed out struggling to pull off while her roared out in triumph and the pleasure as he was gripped tightly by her soaking flesh. He started to pant as he gave her a moment to get used to his girth before he attempted to move. He pulled out slowly before easing back in as he felt her begin to cry. Hands still on her hips he began to rock in and out sliding her up and down his length, enjoying the way her muscles wanted to keep him within her even though so seemed not too. He could clearly smell her blood mixing with her juices from where he'd stolen her virginity. His movements grew faster as his little police girl started to moan at the pleasure slowly sneaking back and even began to move her hips with his. Her mind stopped calling out for him to stop as she realised it was far too late.

"**It feels good doesn't it police girl? You like me in you don't you? You feel wonderful as well!**" he purred into her mind making her gasp he hands went to Alucard's shoulders as they speed up again and her cries grew louder he could feel her close to orgasming but he wasn't ready yet so using all his powers as her master he pushed it back. Their pace kept increasing until him pounding into her was almost causing them both pain. Seras's wailing turned to screams as Alucard finally let go of his power that was holding her back and let her cum. He soon followed balls clenching in the ecstasy of the feeling of her orgasming flesh on him and her utter pleasure in his mind. She collapsed against his shoulder body heaving as they both came down, his still hard length inside her. Alucard leaned back surprised at how much he'd enjoyed it much less miss such activities. He lifted her up and pulled out his softening length. He looked down at their mixed juices and ran finger through the pink liquid that was a mixture of their cum and Sera's blood and juices. He brought the finger up to his mouth and tasted it. Groaning he coated three fingers in it before using his head to turn Seras's and into her open mouth he stuck them. She slowly closed her mouth and began to suck on them sighing and calming down until she drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure she would not wake Alucard picked up the information booklet and began to read. A few lines latter he came across something interesting. 'The agent is present in the sweat and will turn on those how come into contact with it. It is able to cure all impotency.' He laughed and picked up the bottle again looking at the purple liquid almost hypnotised by it. He licked his lips and smiled again. He placed it back in the pocket of his coat with a desire to be able to use it again but only on her. He felt his lust rising again and thought about checking out those magazines again for 'inspiration'.

**Please review it means so much **

**Mad rollinstone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

Seras awoke to find herself being held in her master's arms. Her body ached as she remember what had happened the previous night and squealed in shock as she looked down between her legs to see dried cum on herself and her master's pants. Tears began to well up as she regreted her first time even if it was with the male she desired with all her heart. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she wept over her drug induced first sexual encounter. She felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pull her into her master's chest and she calmed herself as he began to sooth her, lulling her into a peaceful state before he stood up and helped her to the door allowing her to flee back to the safety of her own room. She cried for an hour or so before freshening up and meeting her master outside on the training field. Seras decided to act as if nothing had happened. They stayed at the shooting range for a good hour until she was finally pleasing Alucard with her aim and accuracy. What she didn't notice was the way her master was looking at her every time her breasts even moved in the slightest and the way her perfect ass curved every time she lay down to take a shot. She didn't notice that her skirt came up revealing her lacy panties.

Alucard was growing hard as images of her naked body and how being inside her felt flooded back to him. Seras was upset though and he felt like trash for doing it to her even though he tried to reason it was the drug's fault, though he was the one to use it on her in the first place. He mentally slapped himself, since when did he have a conscience? His pants were growing ever tighter and it took all his self-control not to touch her. But he had never had much of it. Seras began chatting to him with such enthusiasm that the volume of her voice began to slowly increase till she was almost shouting at him. He watched Seras began to dance around giddy, she was spinning and twirling while speaking what seemed to be nonsense. To his relief she soon grew dizzy as she still refused to drink. Before she could fall her master grabbed her by the arm and pulled her too him. He drew out of his pocket a blood packet and shoved it into her hands.

"Drink, you will be punished." Seras mentally added the 'or' thinking her master silly for his grammatical mistake. The Police girl froze as she was torn between what to do before she grasped the blood packet with both hands and bit down through the plastic moaning as the exquisite liquid filled her mouth though she managed to stop herself and only drank half a packet rather than giving into her bloodlust as she still clung to her humanity. She was left breathless by her first taste of blood and looked up at her smirking master. **"Now for your punishment!"** he whispered in her mind. Seras stared at him in shock as he pulled out the purple spray. She tried to run but Alucard grabbed her forearm forced her to face him as he sprayed her. She fell to the floor and crawled away a little while Alucard freed his aching cock and grinned menacingly at her. He shouted his order. "Lick it!"

Seras swallowed as she fought to stay in control but she found herself crawling closer to her master before kneeling before him. She fought to keep her hands by her sides but found them slowly rising till they rested on his thighs. She stretched her torso as far as possible till her mouth could reach. Shaking violently she sent out her tongue ever so slowly as lust fought with fear. Finally her long tongue touched the tip of his cock making him growl.

"I said LICK IT!" Alucard roar frustrated at the agonisingly slow pace. He wanted to just ram himself deep inside her throat but it was a punishment so she must do all the work. She licked the tip making him shudder before taking his shaft in one hand and licking down to his balls. She continued till his whole shaft was coated in her saliva and he gripped the back of her head, groaning. "Open wide!"

Seras swallowed and closed her mouth not wishing to go any further. She loved her master and wanted to please him and do such things with him but not when she was practically drugged and out of her mind. Her master pulled viciously at her hair and when she opened her mouth to gasp rammed himself in just managing to avoid her teeth. Seras's lips clamped over him as her hands went back to his thighs. She began to suck slowly making him gasp out in relief. His hand went to the back of her head as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft making him groan. She pulled back and began to lick around his tip again making him hiss out with frustration.

"You're so stiff master!" she managed to let the words out while still licking at him. Her voice was so innocent and 'cute' he barely withheld the need to slam her up against a wall and take her. She was so arousing crouched before him tongue working on his length with hands still on his thighs. He could see right down her shirt and he licked his lips at the thought of even just touching them. She went back to sucking and sliding along him taking more of him into her mouth until he was pushing at the back of her throat. She moved faster and faster taking all of him inside her a few seconds later Seras felt a warm sticky liquid fill her mouth and splash out of her lips. She pulled up and closed her mouth before squinting her eyes and swallowing not sure she licked the taste. She looked up to her master staring at her still lustful and it filled her with warmth at the thought that he wanted her. She turned back to his still hard cock casually wondering why it was still hard after already ejaculating. She looked at the cum sticking to it and began to lick it again. "Your honeys out!"

Alucard growled at her and watched her lick him clean. Once she was done she smiled up and him and moved to get up and leave but he slammed his boot into her stomach knocking the wind out of her, making her quiver. He smiled and she knew he wanted more. He looked at her hard before looking down at her skirt and then looking back at her with a tempting smile. He moved his boot off her and watched as she swallowed before reaching down and tugging down the zipper. She slid it off halfway before kicking off her boots. He stepped on her hands when she went to remove her socks in a gesture that clearly met no before taking her skirt the rest of the way down while Seras followed it with her soaking panties. Alucard held out his hand and helped her to her feet. He held her by her waist and kissed her while she unbuttoned her uniform shirt. Once her shirt was off Seras reached round for her bra to find it already undone and being pulled off her slight form by her master. As it dropped to the ground Alucard lifted her till she was just about eyelevel with him before adjusting her with one hand as he guided his cock till the top of it was being clenched by her muscles. His servant gasped in shock as he suddenly thrust in causing her a minor bit of pain.

"Please master pull out I don't want this!" Seras begged in her cute voice but moved her hips in time with his contradicting her words. She took his jacket into her mouth and began to suck on it as he cupped her ass with both hands. "**I can feel you growing bigger in me!**" she moaned into his head lustfully as he set and agonisingly slow pace. "**Please harder master!**" Alucard licked the side of her face laughing at her mentally before increasing the pace as he could no longer stand going so slow. He groaned in frustration a little after annoyed that he could not penetrate her the way he wish. He looked around keeping pace before spying the table next to the chair Sears had been sitting on. Alucard lay his whimpering police girl on her back before straightening up a little glad the table was tall enough that he didn't even have to bend too much. The table shook as he hammered into her one hand on her pale waist and the other massaging one of her glorious breasts. She gasped and moaned at him, hands gripping at his wrists. He watched pleased when he could feel her oncoming realise in their joined minds and he watched as she beared her throat to him just before it hit her. Alucard revelled in her scream as he bit down hard right across her jugular as he could feel her orgasm clenching at his fastening pace before he final filled her pulling out of her throat to roar in triumph.

Seras felt her master lick her throat clean and felt the sting as her body began to heal the great wound. She was exhausted and frankly hurt. How could her own master use her in such a way but then that begged the question why? As much as she wanted to know Seras would never ask the question a she feared what the answer could be though she knew not what it was. The police girl soon realised with a start her master was still in her even though she could feel him going soft. He looked at her with a grin before laughing like he was doing it just because he could.

Once the great vampire calmed down and felt his childes thoughts amassing he began to question himself. He had no idea why Seras had made him hard even before he'd used the drug on her. It bothered him a lot but what bothered him more was that he had to use it to get what he wanted.

**Sorry it took so long been writing an original story of my own. Please review I love to hear what you think. I want everyone who likes this story to at least submit one review or I won't continue. The final chapter of more than I wanted is coming out soon so fans be prepared for something amazing. **

**MadRollinstone**


	3. Chapter 3

Seras slipped out of the bath with dripping wet hair and wrapped a towel tightly around herself as she stood in front of the mirror. She looked herself up and down in the full length reflective glass trying to find an answer to why her master was acting the way he was. She looked at her large chest and slender toned legs but she found no appeal in them she was just the same as ever. A boring, meek, cowardly girl that her master had always seemed to despise. Seras let her fringe fall over her eye as she began to cry. She was so confused she wanted her master so much it was like being shot through all over again but she couldn't accept it like this. "Why? Whyyyyy? I hate it!"

"You may say that Police girl but if you really meant that you would have cried rape already." Alucard slipped up behind his child and began rubbing her groin through the towel as his other hand slipped up to massage her breast. He watched her lift her head up in shock and arousal, she blushed bright red as he began to nip and lick at her neck. He listened as she mumbled something about him needing to stop. Laughing he removed the towel, from her slightly wet form, and threw it away before slipping his hand that had been rubbing her groin down to press on her clit making her gasp and grip his arm, not to push him away but to make him press harder. He licked at her neck, sucking on the skin till she was left with little love bites while his other hand began to play and pinch one of her nipples. "**So wet already even without the spray how glorious.**" He whispered into her mind as he began to nibble at her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard even if you're probably still filled with my cum."

Seras felt him rub the growing bulge in his pants against her ass and she moaned lustfully. She had thought that some part of her would be screaming for it to stop but it felt so good to be in control and be able to give into her feelings willingly. Her master moved his hand from her breast and to her shock thrust two fingers up inside her. She was breathless while he slipped his fingers in and out gaining speed with each thrust while he rubbed violent circles on her clit. Just as she was about to orgasm he stopped letting her whimper in frustration but to her shock he got down onto his knees and pressed his face up into her until he could run his tongue along the lips of her sex. She gripped his head, finger tangling in his long black hair as he lapped at her teasingly before her licked over her clit allowing her to finally find realise. Even with the pleasure of it she noticed her master drinking her cum as well as allowing it to spill down his jacket.

Alucard threw his hat and glasses to the floor before standing and advancing on his slowly retreating child. His hand shot out to grab the back of her head before his lips were crashing down on hers and he forced her mouth open with his tongue letting her taste herself. He forced her up against a wall as he undressed himself hands sliding over her with every spared second. Pressing her voluptuous chest against his was like a bolt of ecstasy through his body, the skin on skin driving him insane. The ancient vampire's hands cupped her ass and began to squeeze digging claws in drawing small amounts of blood. He lifted her so he could rub his now painful erection between her legs coating it in her juices. Moaning the blonde was dropped on her feet forced against the high side of the bath as Alucard parted her legs with a foot and pulled her up till she was on her tippy toes. He slid in slowly finding her tighter than when he used the spray on her. He knew she was holding back and it bothered him, part of him wanted to bring the blonde pleasure.

"Yes, yes, YES! So wonderfully tight! It feels the best police girl!" Alucard tossed his head back roaring out the words as he began to move in and out of her. He sighed happy as her flesh closed around him each time he thrust back in like a glove. Loving the sound as he sheathed himself over and over he began to explore the rest of his Police Girl. His hands smoothed over her pert butt and slipped up to rest on her slender hips. Red eyes roamed down her lovely legs and up her back. The ancient vampire reached out and grasped her breast he squeezed it once before realising and moving upwards to stroke her face. He felt her blush before he took his hand away gripping firmly at her hip as his speed increased. He snarled at her mentally. "**Let go and enjoy my service police girl. You should thank me as your master for being so good to you.**" He thrust in as hard as he could making her scream as his balls slapped her ass. Their hips moved faster and faster and Alucard desperately wished he had something to rest his hand against so he could go even deeper if it were possible. Alucard listened as his child's breath was barely coming out and he could feel her begin to climax, he could feel her letting go as she could no longer hold back. "Good girl I'll cum in you now as a reward!"

Seras tried to shriek out a no but instead she orgasmed violently making her lift her head to let out a wordless cry. As she came down she felt one last thrust from her master before he filled her with his seed leaving her with a strange feeling of wanting more. She could feel it leaking as her Master pulled out panting, his erection slowly lowering as the blood left his cock. The young vampire dropped to the floor as soon as he let her go, feeling the sweat from every pour on her skin. She noticed her master was just as sweaty. Seras watched as he climbed into the still steaming bath water before he reached over and grabbed her under the arms and lifted her in. She trembled embarrassed as he sat her on his lap with her legs parted over his. The police girl watched as he reached again for his coat and pulled out a blood packet from one of his inside pockets. She swallowed as he offered it to her with a look on his face that meant he would take no refusal. Seras took the packet and began to drink too tired to allow the taste of it to affect her though once she finished she felt refreshed. It was then that she felt his breath on her neck just before he pierced it with his fangs.

Alucard wanted to gorge himself on his child's blood but he stopped himself as something else came to mind. He drank slowly making her moan at the pleasure. Feeling himself hardening again he moved to hold her arms behind as he adjusted himself so his cock would stand up right between her legs. Without her noticing he reached into his coat and grabbed the spray. He pulled out of her neck and she quickly realised what was between her legs she turned at him to speak but he sprayed her before replacing the bottle in his coat. She tried to bolt but he grabbed her arms again and pulled them behind her. Her whimpers and attempts to move only served to arouse him more as he rubbed against her folds. He was torturing, he could have easily taken her by now but he wanted more than that. Alucard wanted her to tell him she wanted him back, he needed her to validate what he was doing. It wasn't just sex to him as amazing as it was he wanted more than that though he didn't know what more was.

"Tell me what you want Police girl, tell me you want me, beg me and it'll end." Alucard whispered into her ear his breath making her shiver. He continued to rub and Seras whimpered. Seras shut her mouth tight fear and anger overtaking. She was afraid of what her master would do if she ever told him of her feelings or if he ever found out. Anger was just as present as she hated the way he was using her as much as she long and loved it at the same time. The feelings quickly passed as the spray go to her along with the rubbing. He licked her neck one last time and her lips loosened.

"Master please I want you so bad it's killing me! Fuck me please master! Fuck me please! FUCK ME!" Seras was about to beg more but she found herself forced on her back in the water she felt she was about to drown before her master repositioned them and she found his lips crashing down on hers hungrily. His hands grasped at her breasts as he continued to kiss her. Her master pulled them to their feet before he sat on the side of the bath and let seras sit on his lap right down on his erection. Alucard felt Seras orgasm as soon as she was impaled and she screamed in relief before her hands grasped at his shoulder as he forced her to ride him. He was surprised that she didn't try to get off but he just put it down to the drug still being in effect. With his hands on her hips Alucard proceeded to force his child to ride him seeking his own realise. The ancient vampire forced lips on his child's and his tongue forced open her lips, sneaking inside to taste her.

Seras kissed her master back, tongue playing with his as she felt him speed up till his balls slapped her ass with each thrust up. Suddenly she felt him slam her down onto him as he orgasmed, spilling his seed while he bit down onto her lower lip as she screamed in pleasure. As they came down Seras began to cry feeling used and like crap but also completely satisfied. She gasped as Alucard slipped them back into the bath and kissed her tears away. Seras blushed and tried to look away but he held her face and kissed her again but directly on the lips. They locked eyes for a while before closing them as the passion overtook. She pulled him closer and tangled her hands him his long ebony hair, she loved the sensation of his muscled body on hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as she felt him shift them so she was astride him as his hands roamed her back trying to bring her even closer.

Alucard was thrilled and in absolute heaven in that very moment and all in one moment it struck him to what his lust and desire was all about. It explained all those bizarre feelings and thoughts and everything. He felt himself growing hard again and stupidly he rubbed it against her in a need to please her. It shocked and hurt him to find her breaking off their kiss and have her climb off him crying. He quickly followed her , he felt in her head she was going to run. Reaching for the spray after grabbing her arm, he was about to spray it when she knocked it out of his hand and tripped him up.

"Stop it master!" Seras screamed at him as crimson tears poured out her eyes.

**Sorry that took so long my stepdad hacked my laptop and deleted everything so I started from scratch. Please review it means the world to me and I find flame funny. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please stop it master!" She begged tears pouring out of her eyes as she fell to her knees before him, her heart shattered as she finally realised the truth. "Master doesn't need the drugs. I want to give myself to master! I love master! I know I'm not pretty like Sir Integra. I know I'm not good enough but I Still love you and if you want it I'll offer my body to you for whatever. Please Master!"

Seras balled her eyes out before him trying to get rid of some of her pain but even after she had no more tears to cry she still wanted to do nothing more than to walk out into the sun to die. Seras took her head out of her hands and received the shock of her life when she looked into her master's face. He looked absolutely disgusted and sorrowful but the disgust didn't seem to be directed at her for some reason. She turned to leave but he grabbed her pulling himself up into a kneeling position and holding her to him. Seras battled to pull her head away when he went to kiss but as soon as his lips touched hers she was doing everything to pull him closer. She whimpered fighting to keep him close when their lips parted. Then she saw where they were. She recognised the bed as being sir Integra's own and she struggled to get free of his grasp and leave. Seras froze as she felt her master hold her tighter.

"Please don't go." Alucard whispered into Seras's ear before he turned her head and kissed her again slowly forcing her backwards until they fell onto Sir Integra's bed Alucard on top between her thighs. He pulled his arms out from underneath her and slid his hands up her form to caress her full breasts and play with her nipples as he continued to kiss her. Alucard relaxed a little as she opened her mouth enough to let his tongue in to play with hers. He chuckled at her whimper of distress as he pulled his lips from hers to kiss down her throat before he took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck and nibble at it. Alucard's other hand viciously grabbed the over breast and squeezed and kneaded it as hard as he could as he began to bite and pull at the other breaths. To his delight Seras gave the loudest sexiest moan he'd heard as she thrust her breasts up for more. It pleased him to know he could be rougher with her as he switched breast and continued. He froze when he felt Seras rub a hand down his rock hard cock then smiled as he climbed up her body till it was at her mouth. Shuddering he held onto the canopy above the bed as she enthusiastically licked at the tip and gripped onto his arse. "Down I go!"

Seras resisted the urge to throw up as her master leant forward with his hands on the pillow as he forced himself in deeper. All she could do was lift her head and cling to him as he fucked her mouth, sliding all the way down making his balls slap her chin. The violent rocking of her head by her masters hips made the world blur as she felt him grow bigger making her stretch her mouth wider so that it was starting to hurt. He drove in fast and she felt his balls clench against her chin as he pulled out to cum not only in her mouth but on her face. Seras let her head drop before catching sight of her masters somewhat loving face. Blushing she swallowed finding herself enjoying the taste as her master slowly climbed down her form till they were face to face. She grabbed him by the hair and forced their lips together as she felt his hands sliding down her body. Seras shrieked as he forced her knees to her shoulders making her thighs crush her breasts and blushed even harder as she watched her master lustfully gazing at her most intimate spot as he slowly slid in stretching her out. She could feel her juices running down her backside and knew she was more than wet enough to take his huge girth.

Alucard realised a satisfied growl and licked his lips looking down at his blushing child once he was sheathed fully even while pressing down. He couldn't believe how wet she was yet so tight at the same time. The ancient vampire desperately wanted to saviour the moment but found himself unable to when his child somehow managed to clench her inner muscles around him driving him wild. He had wanted to be gentle to her but found himself rocking her form violently as he thrust in and out with all his might while he held her in place. Alucard couldn't stop looking at her face with her glazed over eyes and tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted with the occasional moan and cry declaring her love for him. He pulled out slightly kneeling before pulling her up on his lap sliding his hands onto her hips.

Seras gripped her masters shoulders as he bounced up her up and down so hard her breasts were aching. She rested her head on his shoulder as ecstasy built up inside till she screamed in realise cumming all over her master. Seras felt her master realise soon after and she moaned happily as she slumped against him only to gasp in pain as he sliced her breast and coated his fingers in her blood. She looked at him confused as he mixed her blood with their cum before sticking his fingers into her mouth and coating her tongue with the mixture, gripping the back of her head he kissed her making them both taste the strange yet somewhat delicious combination. Seras whimpers as he broke the kiss pulling his tongue out leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

"We taste so good together no wonder I love you as well." Alucard smiled softly at his servant's bewildered yet incredibly overjoyed and happy stare before leaning in for another kiss. He sighed when it ended and looked at her confused stare. "Now we have to clean up because Sir integra will be back tomorrow and I may be able to handle a silver bullet or being staked out in the sun but you can't."

"It's ok master the sooner we're done the sooner we have time to ourselves I'm sure we can make it work!" Seras smiled at her master determined not to ever let him give up on what they were experiencing. Her eyes widened as she was forced back onto the mattress and her lips were crushed under his. He whispered into her mind. "**I will always love you and be with you!**"

**Hi sorry it took so long been working and writing my own original work the final to more than I wanted it complete but I may rewrite the entire thing again but better. Please review and also read United we stand as it is awesome. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


End file.
